The emergence of many new wireless technologies, including Wireless Application Protocol (WAP), Java 2 micro-edition programs (J2ME), mobile execution environment (MexE) software, Software Definable Radio (SDR), Terminal Management, among many others, requires over-the-air downloading of terminal software to multiple terminals in wireless communication networks. It will soon be desirable to download software files as large as several Mbytes, and the trend is toward the transfer of even larger files.
The over-the-air downloading of substantial software content in wireless communication networks, however, will likely impose significant burdens on the radio frequency spectrum resources allocated to network operators. In the future, as the code size of terminal software increases, network operators may be compelled to compensate users for software download air-time, for example with free air-time minutes, which is an undesirable cost overhead for the network operators.
The various aspects, features and advantages of the present disclosure will become more fully apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art upon careful consideration of the following Detailed Description with the accompanying drawings, which are described below.